Jammies
by Morning
Summary: Culture clash big time


I had written a story of my slant on what Charley's first meeting with the guys might have been. Unlike the original series, they did not automatically know English or have much of a clue about what life on Earth was really like. So I'm sort of putting this story in that line of thought. Oh and as usual I don't own any of these characters and I write for smiles alone.

Charley had finally found her intergalactic visitors a place of their own. Through a strange turn of events, she found out that the scoreboard at Quigley field was huge inside and no one ever used it. Locating the owner, she asked if it were available to rent and told him she wanted it for storage. Even though, the owner couldn't imagine why any one would want to climb that long ramp to store anything, he agreed to let her use it for nothing if she would refurbish his old Harley, her reputation, as gifted bike mechanic, was pretty well known.

The bargain was fair and she moved the Biker Mice from Mars in a couple of nights later. She explained that they would have to keep a low profile when the field was being used for a game, but any other time, they could enjoy their new place to the full.

Hitting all the yard sales and thrift stores in the area, she was able to find them everything a good bachelor pad would need. That included a sizable refrigerator, two beds and a hammock for Vinnie, since for some unexplainable reason, refused to sleep in a regular bed. Not to mention, a rather large amount of clothing, a microwave, a radio, a CD player, a TV and anything else she could find to make their new surroundings a home away from home.

The three Martians added the things they were able to salvage from their disabled spacecraft and low and behold it was finished. Looking around Charley couldn't stop giggling; it was a cross between, "Star Trek", the first apartment of two male roommates on, "Friends" and the movie, "Easy Rider." 

Learning exactly how long they could use it, by touching their antenna to Charley's forehead, their learning of Earth English, was coming along extremely well and surprisingly fast.

"So Miss Charley Ma'am, how do you like it?" Modo smiled. He had decided that it wasn't polite for him to call her just Charley and this was the equivalent to showing her the proper respect in his language. Why it came out sounding like he was a southern gentleman, fascinated Charley to no end.

"Well, it's different, I have to admit that," she smiled shyly trying not to hurt his feeling

"Yeah, Dollface, just the kinda place that would impress most of the ladies I have entertained all over the galaxy, care to join the ranks?" Vinnie boasted giving her his regular, toothy, boyish grin. He used more slag then his bros and never seemed to get tired of talking about him self. It was amazing he could keep that big head from toppling him off his bike.

"Yeah, right, Vinnie. Why don't you pencil me in near the bottom of the list," she glared at him. Not that she didn't believe he probably had lots of ladies crazy about him, after all he was very attractive and attracting, but she couldn't let him know she thought so. That ego needed to be deflated just a little.

Throttle just smiled shaking his head seeing the dejected look on his younger bros' face.

"Forgive the boy, Charley, his mouth always has to wait until his brain catches up."

"It's okay Throttle, he just needs a little time to get it all to work at the same time," She looked over and gave Vinnie a quick winked, which put the smile back on his face.

Charley focused back on Throttle as he lifted the last of the boxes up on the top shelf in the one closet they would all share. If she could keep him talking for hours on end, it would never be enough. Whether speaking in his native tongue or in the language he'd just learned, this Martian's voice sent shivers up her spine. Not to mention the way his muscles bulged and tighten the sleeves of his leather jacket when he bent his arms.

Well, that's the last of it.  I didn't realize it was so late, it's already dark. I'd better be starting back to the garage." Charley sighed trying not to sound like a swooning teeny bopper.

She started to pack up her thing and get on her bike, when a loud clap of thunder made her jump. "That's just great, oh well, it won't be the first time I had to ride in a storm."

No, Miss Charley Ma 'am, we can't let you go riding all the way back home in the rain.

You could get sick or somethin'."

Oh Modo, you are so sweet, but you don't have to worry about me. I'll manage." 

You know Charley, he has a point, and I'd feel real bad if we let you go out in that stuff and somethin' happened to you." Throttle smiled putting a convincing hand on her shoulder.

Yeah, Charley girl you are too important to m… I mean us." Vinnie blushed.

Before she could argue, a very loud burst of thunder made up her mind for her. "Okay, I guess you win. Tell you what, I'll cook you guys a meal you'll never forget and then we can watch a few movies."

Alright! Munchies, movies and you get to spend the night with yours truly. Can your life get any better than that, Charley girl?" 

Charley started to burst his bubble, but decided to let him enjoy the moment, _this time._

"No Vinnie, life is about as good as it can get." She smiled taking her coat off and walking to the frig to start fixing dinner, leaving him confused and speechless.

After dinner was over, they all sat in front of the TV and watched a combination of action flicks, martial arts movies and Charley actually got them to sit long enough to watch one of her favorite romantic comedies, with only a minimal amount of gagging sounds coming from Vinnie.

"Well guys, I have to get some sleep. Would you mind giving me something to sleep in?" She yawned signaling that they should get up off the couch that was going to be her bed.

They all just sat there looking at her with total confusion on their faces, then Throttle thinking he knew what she was talking about, smiled and got up to get her some sheets and a blanket from the chest Charley had put them in.

"Here you go, Charley," he smiled handing her the covers.

"Thanks Throttle, but I need something to wear to sleep in. In those things I bought you to wear, there are things to sleep in, you know pajamas?" Still they looked at her like they didn't have a clue to what she was talking about.

Frustrated Charley got up, went to the closet and opened the lid of one of the large plastic binds she'd put their clothing in. She pulled out a blue flannel top and matching pants. "These things, what did you think they were?"

"To be honest Charley girl, we thought it was some kind of ritual praying out fit that you wore in some deep dark room where no body could see you." Vinnie said looking at the articles of clothing like they were going that was going to attack him.

"No Silly. It's what you wear to sleep in."

"Why?" Throttle said with a straight face.

"Why what?" Charley said starting to think she had just slipped into an old 50's sitcom.

"Why would you put more clothes on, if you just took clothes off to go to sleep?" Modo asked completely _not_ understanding what she was talking about.

Charley looked at them to see if they were joking with her, not even Vinnie cracked a smile. "Maybe with the war on your planet it wasn't something you did. When you were little, before the Plutarkians, what did you do before you got into bed."

"Same thing we do now. Take our clothes off and go to sleep." Throttle said in a very matter of fact fashion.

You mean nobody on your planet sleeps in …., that you guys are only going to sleep in your under wear?"

"Okay, now you are just jerking our chains, right?" Vinnie chuckled. 

"Excuse me?" she looked at him very leery.

"Once we take off these clothes, there aren't any other clothes under them," Throttle said innocently, "what are you talkin' about, Charley?" 

Charley looked at the three very puzzled Martians, then without a word she walked over and picked up her coat, repacked her bag, walked up to each of the mice kissed them sweetly on the cheek and got on her bike ready to leave for home.

"What's the matter Charley Ma 'am? I thought you were going to stay the night?"

She smiled and took one more, long look at each of them and sighed. "I'll call you when I get back to the garage to let you know I made it okay," and before they could object, she was gone. 

"Earthlings sure got some strange customs." Vinnie said, as he started to remove the scarf from around his neck.

"I don't think I'm ever gonna understand every thing about them." Throttle said as he slipped his jacket off his shoulders.

I guess there's room in the universe for all kinds of ways," Modo added as he sat down to pull off his boots.

The beginning…..


End file.
